Movie Night
by JeniBookworm
Summary: Sookie and Eric watch the Hunger Games. Written for the Sookieverse one shot challenge. Very minor suggested adult themes.


Written for the Sookieverse weekly one shot challenge. Week 23 2012

Theme: What's the last movie you watched? Now, have Eric and Sookie watch it and tell us what happens.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. I have borrowed these characters from Charlaine Harris and promise to return them in the condition I found them at the end of this story. There are no profits made here.

Warning: this will contain spoilers for the hunger games trilogy so please keep that in mind. I don't have a beta and I am a grammar nightmare so this is me apologizing in advance. Please enjoy.

_**Movie Night**_

"Hey Sookie, can we get another round over here please?"

"Sure thing Catfish be right there." I called back to the table the road crew my brother works with was currently sitting at. They called it an early day today since there is a huge storm outside and decided to come in, have a couple drinks and an early dinner.

"Here you go." I place the drinks on the table. I ask them if they would like anything else and make an effort to smile and be pleasant since I have always liked the guys from the road crew. It has become much easier for me to focus on my job since I have been able to strengthen my mental shields to keep all the random voices out. I'm not sure if my shields are stronger because of the regular blood exchanges with Eric or because I use my telepathy more often working for him. Either way I know I am grateful that they have gotten stronger; it sure makes my life easier.

"Hey Sis what time you getting off of work? Weathers really bad out there, maybe I should take you home?" Jasons comment catches me off guard for a moment since he doesn't usually offer to do anything nice for me. Ever. I look outside the front windows of Merlottes and realize that Jason is right, it is pouring rain outside. The rain is so heavy I can hardly make out the road. I think I might just take him up on that offer.

"That won't be necessary Stackhouse I will make sure that Sookie makes it home safely." I turn around at the sound of Eric's voice. I wasn't expecting to see him tonight, apparently he had other ideas. My heart jumps in my chest as I take in all of his 6"5' Viking glory. Just looking at him makes my mouth water. We hadn't seen each other in a couple of days and I was really missing him. Guess I won't need that ride from Jason after all.

"Oh well I guess that's okay then." Jason said and went back to his food. He has finally learned to except the fact that I am with Eric and plan to stay that way. It took a lot of convincing and long conversations to get to this point but I am so glad that we have. I showed Eric to a table and told him I would bring him a blood.

"Here ya go Eric," I set the blood down in front of him; "I'll be off in an hour or so."

"I'll wait."

Since Eric and I came to our agreement over our blood bond and I agreed to give us a chance we have been spending a fair amount time together. I have a feeling he just wants to make sure I am used to having him around so that I am not tempted to run again. He always accuses me of running from him if our relationship gets a little rocky. I suppose he may have a point but I am really working on it. I have been making an effort to talk about things when they are bothering my instead of just lashing out at him; which is what I did in the past.

I finished my last hour of work and said bye to Sam on my way out of his office with my purse. Eric was waiting for me by the employee entrance. We decided that Eric would drive to my house and we would pick up my car tomorrow since I really didn't want to drive through this storm. Eric picked me up and ran vampire speed to his car depositing me in the passenger seat. When we got to my house he repeated the gesture in reverse stating that he didn't want me to catch a cold by getting soaking wet. Since I was already pretty wet I figured he probably had a point. I went to my room to change into some comfortable clothes for our evening in.

"So what are we doing tonight Eric?" I asked. Eric held up a DVD in response.

"Pam says that nights like tonight are best spent indoors so I thought we could watch a movie. I picked this up on my way here." I took a closer look at the case for the DVD and realized it was the Hunger Games. I had read the book a few years ago but had yet to see the movie. Gotta love Pams obsession with self help books and columns, she sure does give Eric some good advice. I'm pretty sure her advice is largely responsible for some of our more memorable dates.

"Sounds good. Just let me make myself something to eat before we get started." I call as I start heading to the kitchen with dinner on my mind.

"I forgot, hold on a moment, lover." And with that Eric went racing out the back door again. He was back so fast I don't think any of the rain actually got him. Damn Vampire speed. He was holding a takeout bag from a Chinese place in Shreveport that I favoured.

"You brought me dinner?" I asked with a smile on my face. I appreciated that he thought of things like that. My Ex who shall remain unnamed never thought of my needs. He would help others and himself but it was like my needs didn't exist.

"Of course, I didn't think that you would want to cook after you had been work all day." Eric certainly knew how to make a girl feel appreciated in more ways than one. I filled my plate up with an assortment of Chinese goodness and plopped down on the couch with my hideous quilt over my legs.

"Alright let's get this movie started. I really wanted to see this. I just haven't had the chance yet" I say as Eric heads to the DVD player and puts the movie in. I had read all of the books but hadn't had a chance to see the film yet.

"Good that means I made a good choice. It seemed interesting to me." Eric shrugged, he has a hard time picking movies for us. He likes them gory to the extreme. I prefer something with a little more story to it.

Eric and I sit on the couch and get completely engrossed in the movie. I don't think we have watched a movie this intently before. Honestly I can't remember the last time we made it to the end of a movie before our activities distracted us.

I really don't like how they changed Katniss getting the mockingjay pin. I think that the pin was more powerful because it was given as a gift from another young girl. I also really liked Madges character even if she wasn't in the story very much. We watch intently as Katniss volunteers to take her sisters place in the hunger games. Eric and I laugh when Katniss shoots the apple out of the pigs' mouth. I remember that being a favorite part of the book as well.

"That was very gutsy. That is something that you would do I think." Eric comments. I just grinned at him and batted my eyes.

The interviews struck me as ridiculous both now and when I read the books. I can't believe everyone just falls in line like that. I would probably tell the interviewer off so bad they would kill me before the game even starts. Eric is completely absorbed in the beginning of the hunger games and the blood bath at the cornucopia; I think he might have even popped some fang. The scene was a little too blood thirsty for me. I love the alliance between Katniss and Rue. Even though I know how the alliance will end I still find myself cheering them on. I start crying when Rue is killed, I can't help but think of how young she is. It is also a really touching scene when Katniss puts the flowers beside her body and holds her hand up in respect.

When they announce that two winners will be allowed if they come from the same district I smile knowing that Katniss is going to get Peeta and force the game makers to let them both win. Of course she doesn't realize how much trouble that's going to cause.

I actually curse at the t.v. when the game makers change the rule to only one winner. I get emotional again when Katniss opens her hands with the berries at the end of the games with the idea that the game makers will want two winners more then they want no winners. It takes guts to stand up to authority like that, not to mention that she was right. After the movie I can't help but think of how sick the whole thing is. How can anyone just watch children kill each other for their own entertainment?

"I wonder if something like that could ever really happen?" I ask thoughtfully.

"Anything is possible when humans are involved. Humanity has down some pretty horrible things to each other throughout history."

"I suppose that's true. It's sad to think that our world could come to something like that."

"There are many things that could happen to the world. You cannot predict what might happen in the future. It is best to just live your life and deal with things as they come." Eric replied. I decided to take his advice since he has been around long enough to know.

"Will there be more of these movies?" Eric asks.

"Yes there are three books in the series I think they plan on making four movies."

"Why four movies if there are only three books?" Eric asks.

"Because that's how people make them these days, I think they are just trying to get more money out of movie goers but they claim it is to properly tell the story. They are going to make the last book into two movies." I roll my eyes. Really of the three books I think the second book is the one they should make two movies out of but it's not like anyone asked me.

"Do they not tell the story properly?"

"Some do and some don't. Some of the more recent ones have done a good job. Lord of the Rings was told very well," I answer with a shrug, "I suppose we will just have to wait and see if they do a good job of these ones."

"Well I think we should go and see the next one in the theater. That is not something that we have done before and I used to enjoy going to the show."

"Okay sounds like a good idea to me; although the book for this one was much better than the movie." My response ends with a yawn it has been a very long day.

"Are you tired lover? I had thought we could upstairs and I could show you how much I love that delicious body of yours but if you are too tired I suppose we could wait until tomorrow." he says with a twinkle in his eyes. He knows exactly what he is doing.

"No way. I have been waiting to have my quality time with your gracious plenty for hours." With that said Eric scoops me up and takes me to my room. Once he deposits me on my bed he proceeds to show just how much appreciation he has for me. Of course I reciprocate because really who wouldn't appreciate a Gracious Plenty.


End file.
